<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have to Tell You Something by zenmisery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172595">I Have to Tell You Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenmisery/pseuds/zenmisery'>zenmisery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Puns, F/M, Kissing, Light Angst, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Moving On, Neck Kissing, accidental reveal, almost bed sharing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenmisery/pseuds/zenmisery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug tells Chat he needs to finally move on. He does. She has mixed feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Have to Tell You Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlovedgirl/gifts">mostlovedgirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a birthday gift for mostlovedgirl who is a dear friend of mine and is such a support to me in so many ways! I hope you love it!!! 🤜🏻</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Kitty. I know it’s not fair. I just…” Ladybug struggled to find the right words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just… can’t trust me, after all we’ve been through? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>are so hellbent on not believing we’re right for each other that you won’t even give me a chance?” He wasn’t even trying to disguise the venom in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug reached out a hand, thinking that perhaps she was being too harsh. When Chat turned to look at her, she froze. He was furious. She dropped her hand to her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fu’s gone, Bug. It’s just us. When are you going to let me in? Let me be your partner, and stop trying to carry the world on your shoulders?” He crossed his arms and set his jaw, trying to keep himself from lashing out further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down at the ground, Ladybug felt her eyes fill with tears. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> my partner, Chat. I just can’t risk it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> now.” She looked back up into his eyes and clenched her hands into fists at her side. “Don’t you get it? You’re right, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>just us. We have no support, and that means Hawk Moth will stop at nothing to break us. He almost had everything he wanted and now we don’t have anyone to help us. I want to tell you who I am. I want to let you in, but I love you too much to put you at even more risk like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat’s demeanor changed instantly. The tension in his shoulders dissipated and he took an involuntary step closer to the love of his life. It wasn’t until she responded by taking a step further away from him that he thought through his actions. He dropped his arms to his sides and smiled ruefully at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My lady. I—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m sorry. This isn’t up for debate or discussion. I’ve been…” She looked away from him again and fidgeted. “I’ve been ignoring my feelings for you for so long… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t want to get your hopes up. We can’t… nothing like that. Not until we’ve defeated Hawk Moth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat could see how serious she was and he didn’t argue, but truthfully he didn’t understand why not. Wouldn’t they be stronger if they could help each other as their civilian selves as well? Why was she so convinced this would be a bad thing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” she began, “my feelings for you don’t magically take away my feelings… for…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat watched her chew her bottom lip and rub her arms, clearly uncomfortable. “The other boy you love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up into his eyes once more, almost startled. Her mouth hung open for a long moment before the tears finally fell from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks. She nodded slowly, her brow knit in concern. “I’m sorry. For all of it. It’s not fair to you, but I promise you it’s to protect you. It’s safer this way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat ran his fingers through his hair, sighing deeply. He finally sat, patting the space next to him on the rooftop where they had been arguing in hopes that she would sit with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later, she sat, wrapping her arm around his and cuddling against his side. She leaned her head on his shoulder and interlaced her fingers with his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat like that for a long while, both thinking about all they’d been through together. Ladybug had even closed her eyes, just listening to Chat’s breathing when he turned his head and kissed her head gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d wait for you, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him. She studied his expression and sighed, her heart hurting. “You have no idea how long you’d be waiting. I can’t expect that of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would wait forever for you. You have to know that by now. If I knew you were waiting for me too I’d—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cutting him off with a finger to his lips, tears filled Ladybug’s eyes once more. “I can’t promise that, Chat. I can’t. I’ve… I’ve loved—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat suddenly pulled away from her but didn’t stand. He pulled his legs to his chest and hugged them, staring off into the distance. “Yeah. I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought about comforting him. She even thought about kissing him, but decided it would be too cruel when she ultimately did not change her mind. Instead, she stood and slung out her yo-yo, readying herself for a quick exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I knew how long it would be, it would be different.” She clenched her jaw and prepared herself to say what she needed him to hear. “But it could be years, and I’m not changing my mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice quavered slightly, but she forced herself to meet his gaze. The look he gave her broke her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to know you’re not w-waiting for me, Chat. I don’t need that on my conscience, and you shouldn’t feel like you’re betraying me if you so much as look at another girl. I need you to promise me you’ll give someone else a chance. Someone who can really know you in a way I may never be able to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swiped tears from his eyes and shook his head. “My lady, I can’t—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Promise me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated the words before they were even out of his mouth, because he knew he would have to follow through. He’d do anything for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Five months had passed and they were still seemingly no closer to defeating Hawk Moth. It was the same old story; a handful of akumas every week, most of them pathetically easy to beat. Even the ones that caused more damage and made more headway in their goals to steal Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses were no match for Chat’s renewed determination.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had not gone unnoticed by Ladybug that her partner seemed more focused than ever during akuma battles. He had only thinly veiled his attempts to pry more information about Hawk Moth from each victim, and she was sure he hadn’t followed through on his promise. He had mentioned a few months prior that a girl was showing interest in him, and when she encouraged him to ‘go for it’, he shut down and didn’t talk much for the next several days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since then, he hadn’t flirted, only doubling down on his puns and less lovey dovey nicknames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That day’s akuma had been a student at Françoise Dupont who was upset about a bad grade and afraid for her future prospects. She decided to accept the ability to make everyone she saw feel the pain and humiliation less than stellar job prospects, which amounted to little more than everyone wearing fast food restaurant uniforms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A total waste of their time, truly, but dodging the beams coming from her gigantic spatula wasn’t a bad way to work off some pent up stress. They made short work of the akuma and were nearly to the point where they said their goodbyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miraculous Ladybug!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The swarm of magical ladybugs overtook their beautiful city while the two teens bumped their fists together. “Pound it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat was already readying himself to take off when Ladybug stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to face her, a confused look on his face. “What is it, Bug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly, hoping she would come across friendly and concerned. “What ever became of that girl that you said was interested in you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flash of hurt in his eyes was brief, but unmistakable. He tried to play it off anyway. “Oh, she wasn’t the girl for me, I guess.” He hesitated, knowing that he had made her a promise and feeling he owed her proof that he was trying. “There’s another girl though. I see her almost every day, and she… well I guess I hope maybe she’s interested?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug grinned. “That’s great, Chat! You should ask her out, or tell her how you feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and gave her a quick salute. “Thanks, LB. Will do.” He took off before his emotions could get the better of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>After nearly a month of dropping in on Marinette at least twice a week, they had fallen into a comfortable rhythm. He laid back on her chaise while she sewed with her tongue adorably stuck out of the side of her mouth. He had told her weeks ago about Ladybug telling him to move on and he had confessed to her that he was trying, but it was easier said than done. After Ladybug’s encouragement earlier that day, he decided he needed to do something. Not necessarily confess his feelings or ask anyone on a date, but perhaps get some advice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette snipped a stray thread from the dress she had just finished and turned to face the stray cat that was lounging in her bedroom. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I talk to you about something?” He sat up, folding his legs and giving her his full attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood and slipped the finished garment onto her dress frame. “Of course, Kitty, what is it?” She sat on the chaise facing him, her position mirroring his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At her proximity, Chat’s heart began to beat faster. He hadn’t lied to Ladybug; he saw Marinette almost every day, it just wasn’t always as Adrien. The last couple of weeks he had had a difficult time staying away from her on the evenings when he hadn’t gotten to see her as a civilian during the day. That night was one of those evenings, and why he was in her bedroom well after dark. It was like she had a magnetic pull and he found himself getting antsy and needing to be near her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and swallowed. They were like oceans he could drown in if he wasn’t careful. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be careful anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—“ He cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. He repeated his mantra in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will not kiss her as Chat. I will not kiss her as Chat. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wasn’t actually sure how much longer he could avoid that when he was alone with her so much more as Chat. He’d have to find a way to be alone with her more as Adrien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette smirked when he seemed to be lost in thought. “You…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat’s throat suddenly felt incredibly dry and he licked his lips, making the mistake of looking down at her perfect lips as he did so. His thoughts were betraying him and he sat up straighter, digging his claws into his thighs to clear his head. “I think I’m ready to do it. To move on, like Ladybug wants me to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached out and took his hands, suddenly looking thrilled. “Really? Oh Chat, I’m so happy for you! Who’s the lucky girl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart felt like it might beat out of his chest. He squeezed her delicate hands, wishing he could feel them properly. He stared into her incredible eyes once more, overcome by that all-too-familiar pull toward her again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will not kiss her as Chat. I will not kiss her as Chat. I will not kiss her as Chat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you wouldn’t know her, but she goes to my school. She’s pretty incredible. A lot like you, actually. Driven, helpful, kind. She stands up for everyone and to anyone. She’s creative and amazing and I should have asked her out a long time ago, if I’m being completely honest. I hope it’s not too late.” He found himself leaning closer to her and forced himself to lean back, letting go of one of her hands in favor of rubbing the back of his neck nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette stared at him for a moment, then broke out in a wide grin. “Well then you better not wait much longer. Sounds like she’s a keeper. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were just describing Ladybug herself. You have a type, my friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice was filled with what sounded to Chat like false enthusiasm, but she looked happy for him. He was probably just imagining things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him once more, squeezing his hand one last time before letting go and standing up, quickly turning away from him. “Let me know how it goes, okay?” She picked idly at her finished dress again, still facing away from him. “Now, you’ll have to excuse me. Since I’m done with my project, I should probably get some sleep before school tomorrow, and it sounds like you should too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat stood, walking up behind her. “Thank you. For everything. For letting me just be here and talk. I hope we can still have this, even if I do manage to ask this girl out. It’s meant the world to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew what was happening, Marinette spun around and wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face in his chest. He was stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered, holding her and pulling her flush against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s meant the world to me too, Kitty. You’ll do it, I know you will. You’ll ask her, and she’ll say yes, and you’ll be so happy.” She rubbed her face against him for a few seconds before looking up into his eyes. He could tell she’d been crying. “And please… please keep coming. I… I’m too used to it now. I won’t be able to work without you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Chat kissed her softly on the top of her head. “Well we can’t have that. Don’t worry Princess, you can count on me to be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>“Marinette.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spinning around and nearly losing her balance, Marinette spotted Adrien standing in the doorway to the locker room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien! You startled me. What are you doing here so early?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled, hoisting his backpack further up onto his shoulder before walking closer to her. “I could ask you the same. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here early.” He stopped right in front of her, leaning lightly against the locker she stood next to. “Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s eyes trailed down to his strong chest and arms, prominently displayed in the tight t-shirt he was wearing. “I, uh…” She bit down gently on her bottom lip and looked back up into his eyes. “Sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled and reached out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, effectively stopping her heart momentarily. “You’re really out of it, huh? Did you get any sleep at all last night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes going wide as Adrien took another step closer, Marinette chuckled nervously. “Is it that obvious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand was suddenly on her cheek and she could feel his thumb slide gently underneath her eye, causing a shiver down her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look exhausted. What kept you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was getting lost in his eyes. His look of concern and… adoration? That was probably just wishful thinking. “Uh… dress.” She shook her head. “I was sewing a dress and then… I just had a lot on my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien had somehow gotten even closer, and all of a sudden, Marinette was having trouble recalling what had filled her thoughts all night and kept her from sleep. The hand that had been on her cheek slowly trailed past her jaw, down her neck, and across her shoulder, gently pulling the strap of her bag away from her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, there’s some time before school starts. Let me carry this for you, and we can go somewhere where you can close your eyes for a few minutes, at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette complied, nodding, but not saying a word. She followed him up to the library, where they found a quiet corner, and he unexpectedly sat on the floor, laying their bags down on one side. He patted the floor next to him and after taking a moment to be stunned, she sat next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling brightly at her, Adrien extended his legs in front of him and patted his thighs with the palms of his hands. “Lay down, silly. Rest as much as you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desperately trying to temper her reaction, Marinette attempted a sweet smile and hoped that however it actually came out, he at very minimum didn’t think she was insane. How on earth he thought she would possibly sleep when she laid on the lap of Adrien freaking Agreste was beyond her, but she didn’t want to insult him. Nor did she actually want to skip out on the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scooted her bottom half a bit farther away before tipping and laying down on his thighs, facing his knees. Her heart was pounding but she adjusted until she felt more comfortable. Surprisingly, her eyes began to droop despite the panic of her position, and soon…</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Adrien awoke to the sound of Marinette’s phone vibrating. He hadn’t meant to doze off, but the rhythmic sound of her breathing, coupled with the fact that he’d spent much of the remainder of the previous night thinking about her eyes and how she felt in his arms did him no favors. He reached over to find her phone in her bag and saw first that she had a text from Alya, asking where she was, and second that they were already more than twenty minutes late for class. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plagg popped his head out of Adrien’s bag and bat his eyes at his chosen while pointing at Marinette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes and glancing down at the gorgeous girl napping in his lap, Adrien hated that he had to wake her. He brushed back the hair that had fallen over her face and caressed her cheek with his fingers. “Marinette.” He spoke quietly and she didn’t react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mari, we both fell asleep. We’re late for class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She mumbled something incoherent and rubbed her cheek against his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien felt his cheeks warm. Ignoring Plagg’s suggestive grin, he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette. Marinette!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette opened her eyes wide and turned onto her back, staring up into Adrien’s eyes. “What did you call me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien was about to make something up when she seemed to realize exactly what she was doing and bolted upright, nearly whacking him in the nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I didn’t think I’d actually fall asleep.” She stood and wobbled slightly, still in need of rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien stood and steadied her, smiling softly. “I’m glad you did. I did too, to be honest. You should probably also sleep through lunch. Clearly you need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gazing up into Adrien’s eyes, Marinette nodded. “You fell asleep too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. Listening to your breathing is incredibly soothing.” He rubbed her shoulders gently where he was holding them. “And now we’re late for class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Marinette pulled away from him and dove for her bag. “We have to go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, we can walk together.” Adrien scooped up his own bag and rushed to her side where she was already on her way out of the library. He tentatively reached out and took her hand, lacing their fingers together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette stopped dead in her tracks, turning slowly to look at him with her eyes wide. “Uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He quickly let go of her hand and ran his fingers through his hair, feeling foolish. “I shouldn’t have assumed you wanted to—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I want to… I mean…” Her cheeks were a very appealing shade of pink. “Y-you’re not worried what everyone will think when we walk into class late, h-holding hands?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so nervous. Even flirting with Ladybug and telling her how he felt didn’t compare to holding hands with someone who supposedly wanted to reciprocate. He hoped his uncertainty didn’t show as he smiled and reached out to take her hand once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind them thinking whatever they want… especially if it’s true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, his heart thumping in his chest. This was it. He was fulfilling his promise to Ladybug, and it didn’t feel the way he had expected. He’d expected he’d just ask out some random girl to say that he had and then go back to waiting, like he was used to. He hadn’t expected that he would want so badly to see Marinette smile back at him. He hadn’t anticipated how difficult it would be to keep his distance. He hadn’t realized how badly he would want to kiss her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been holding off for a while after he finally started to allow himself to see her in a different light. He’d been getting closer to her both as Chat and as Adrien, although up to that point it hadn’t gone beyond hugs and lingering touches. He wondered if he was pushing it by holding her hand and kissing her cheek in one day. He’d kissed her cheek before, but only in greeting or in thanks. That time it had been different. He hoped she understood that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared up at him with something akin to awe before she nodded slowly, turning back toward the door and squeezing his hand. “Okay.” She sounded every bit as unsure as he felt, but on they marched, making their way to Mademoiselle Bustier’s class thirty minutes late.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>“Well, all things considered, I think it went pretty well.” Adrien popped a grape in his mouth and leaned against the back of her chaise. “It was good we left right away for lunch though. Chloé was beginning to scare me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette took a small bite out of one of the sandwiches her mother had made for them and shook her head. “If you hadn’t been right next to me I think she would have hurt me.” She looked up at him, unsure of what to say. Chloé had been furious at both of them from the moment they entered the classroom. Alya had demanded to know what she missed. There had been a few gasps, several smiles… Kim and Alix had even clapped. It was embarrassing, comforting, and left Marinette confused. What exactly did any of it mean for their… relationship? Was that even what it was?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien chuckled and raised a sandwich to his lips. “I highly doubt she would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Marinette. But even if she tried, I wouldn’t let her. I guess that just means I’ll have to stay by your side as often as possible.” He winked as he took a bite, leaving her feeling even more flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed, and wished she’d just tell him what all of this meant so she wouldn’t have to ask. He looked so happy and carefree. She smiled softly at him and he grinned back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He took another bite of his sandwich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She immediately wished she had kept her mouth shut. Now she’d have to say something. She tried to think of something more casual to ask, and nothing was coming to mind. She grabbed a grape and stuffed it in her mouth to give herself another few seconds before she’d have to speak, but there was only one question she could think to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this… is this what I think it is? Because... I like you, Adrien… I think you know that by now.” She was certain her cheeks were actually on fire. She was finally saying what she’d waited so long to say. “I just need to know that I’m not just… reading more into this than there is.” She looked down, terrified of his response, and felt the unwelcome sting of tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien didn’t miss a beat. He set down his sandwich, quickly moved their tray of food to the floor, and pulled her by the hands until she was close enough to press his lips to her… cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he pulled away, she made herself comfortable again, much closer this time, and stared at him. She wasn’t even sure how to take what had just happened. She had imagined something much worse, and something a lot more passionate. What had happened instead was somewhere in the middle, and much less clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled at her and caressed her cheek. “I like you too, Marinette. So much. Can I…” He visibly swallowed. “Can I take you on a… date sometime?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She supposed that was clear enough. A smile broke out, unbidden, across her face. She found herself nodding and watching as his smile matched her own. “I’d love that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Adrien was having trouble thinking of anything other than Marinette. He’d been reprimanded by their teachers several times for not doing his work or paying attention to the lesson. For the first time in his life, he didn’t much care. Marinette actually felt the same about him as he felt about her, and nothing could have made him happier. If she didn’t sit behind him, he likely would have just smiled dopily at her the entire day, and even then he turned around a few times to do just that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was thankful for the end of the school day, when he could speak to her for more than sixty seconds in between classes or before his bodyguard picked him up for his lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had heard some of the rumors about the two of them throughout the school day, and had done his best to mitigate any damage to Marinette’s reputation, but he could tell that some of the more lewd theories had gotten to her. She hadn’t been nearly as open with him as she had been that morning. Once their last class had let out, he rushed to her side despite the fact that she had hurried out of the room once the bell rang. Maybe she hadn’t heard him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette! Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He managed to reach her shoulder and he watched her body stiffen before she turned and gave him a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Adrien.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved off Alya, who seemed to be unsure about leaving her alone with him and she left after a moment’s hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything about her and Alya’s reactions worried him. Did the rumors really get to her that badly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… are you okay? I know these rumors today were a little nasty. Are you upset about it? I’m happy to say something to anyone who was still giving you a hard time…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She appeared confused. “What? I’m not—” She stopped and looked at her feet for a moment before making eye contact again, her demeanor changing. “I mean… yeah. It just threw me off, you know? It’s fine. They’re just rumors. It’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien stretched out a hand to caress her cheek but a last second turn of her head had him awkwardly touching her hair instead. He tried to play it off by tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked off to the side. Furrowing his brow in concern and confusion, he hoped he could do something to rectify the situation. He tucked his hands into his pockets, not sure how to act.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… I have some free time tonight and tomorrow night. Does either work for that date? I don’t want to keep you waiting long.” He smiled gently at her even though she seemed to be focusing on anything other than his face. When she finally did meet his gaze, he thought he saw a hint of sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, um… to-tomorrow. Today doesn’t work. I, uh… I have a lot of homework to catch up on. Can we talk about it more at school tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure we—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was already walking away, leaving Adrien feeling lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>“I feel like such an idiot, Tikki! I could have been dating Chat all this time if it was what I wanted. I could have told him we could only be together as superheros, and as civilians we would have to wait until Hawkmoth was defeated. I could have—“</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette flopped down onto her chaise and let out a long groan. Tikki once again flew up to her chosen and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the hysterical girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been wanting Adrien to ask me out for so long, Tikki! Why can’t I just be happy with the fact that it’s finally happened? Now I have to go and ruin it by being hung up on that… that cat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it before yelling loudly so as to not wake her parents. She had been complaining to Tikki on and off for hours when they were away from her parents. She felt fickle and foolish and wished she could erase how she felt about Chat and just focus on the amazing boy who finally seemed to return her affections.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with me?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tikki attempted to respond once more but that time was cut off by a telltale rap on the trapdoor above Marinette’s bed. She flew off to hide while Marinette climbed the steps to let in the very cat that was making her question everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>“Chat, what are you doing here? You were just here last night.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dropping down onto her bed, Chat felt himself blush at the sudden closeness of Marinette’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Purrrincess. Thought I’d just drop in on my favorite civilian, and make sure she was able to focus on her work.” He immediately turned to leap down off of her bed when he was stopped by her hand on his wrist. She tugged him closer, until they were both knelt on the bed facing one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Favorite civilian, huh? Why’s that? I can’t be the only one you visit late at night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand was still holding tight to his wrist and she seemed to be leaning closer. His heart was picking up its pace as he struggled to keep himself in check. He swallowed, and flushed again as he felt her hand move from his wrist to slowly and shakily interlace their fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m, um, afraid I’m not the t-tomcat everyone purrceives me to be, Princess. I don’t visit anyone other than mew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette grinned, clutching his hand gently. “Why is it that you use more cat puns when you’re nervous? Do I… make you nervous, Kitty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat barked out nervous laughter. Of course she made him nervous. He was falling for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? N-no! Of course not. I’m very comfortable around you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made the mistake of looking at her lips. They were parted ever so slightly and as he watched, her tongue darted out to moisten them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will not kiss her as Chat. I will not kiss her as Chat. I will not kiss her as—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one swift movement, Marinette closed the distance between them, lifted her other hand to bury her fingers in his hair, and her lips crashed into his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was somehow both forceful and sweet, intense and loving. He lost himself in her scent and the feel of her soft lips on his own. Raising a gloved hand to her hip, he pulled her flush against him. Somehow, his heart rate increased further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette pulled him along as she laid back on the bed and he landed partially on top of her. He worried that he was squishing her but as he tried to adjust, she promptly wrapped both arms around him and pulled him closer. He was shocked when he felt the tip of her tongue run gently against his lip, trying to get him to focus on the task at hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For just a moment he wondered if he had done something horribly wrong as Adrien, to ask her out only to have her kissing Chat by the end of the same day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brain got muddled again when she stuck her tongue in his mouth and entwined it with his own. He was in a daze; the feelings and sensations all entirely new to him. He ran his hands up and down the sides of her body, feeling bold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until she flipped them both over so she was on top of him that he could think again. He realized as she pulled her lips away from his and kissed his cheek that she must have found him out somehow. She knew who he was. There was no other explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was caught between elation and terror at the realization when she kissed his neck and his train of thought derailed. She adjusted so she was straddling his body and he felt her warm tongue run up his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was biting gently on his earlobe when he thought to try to discuss things with her. Ladybug was going to kill him for letting someone figure out his identity, but he could swear her to secrecy. He didn’t actually believe she would betray him by talking to anyone else about it. He could trust her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Marinette?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat up slightly and pressed a finger to his lips. “Shhh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crossing her arms in front of her body, she gripped the hem of her top and lifted it up and over her head before he knew what was happening. His mouth hung open as he took in the sight of her bare stomach and the pink lace bra she wore. He had been trying to say something, but he couldn’t remember what. His mouth suddenly felt incredibly dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she lifted her hands to her back it took him a second before he realized what she was about to do. When he saw the straps of her bra become loose and one of them slipped off her shoulder, he reached forward without thinking, holding her bra in place before he could see more than he was ready to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-whoa. Marinette.” He suddenly realized where he had put his hands and a deep red covered his cheeks. “We, uh…” He considered moving them but worried that would mean she would end up exposed anyway. He fixed his gaze on her eyes, trying not to think too hard about it. “We don’t have to do everything all in one night. We have time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked hurt, maybe sad, maybe angry. He couldn’t quite tell. After a moment though, she nodded and lifted her hands to redo the hooks on her bra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was sure it wasn’t going to fall off, he removed his hands from her bra and placed them gently on her hips. “Please understand that I do want all of this. With you. At some point. Just… not faster than we’re comfortable with, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached to grab her discarded tank top and seemed to perk up at his words. “I know. You’re right. We should take it slow.” She slipped her pajama top back over her head and smiled softly at him, leaning forward to give him a chaste kiss. She moved off of the top of him, laying next to him, facing the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you just hold me? Stay with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat turned, pressing his chest against her back and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her hair. “Of course I will.” He nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you figured it out, but I’m glad you did. I was so worried earlier today that you were mad at me but now I realize you were probably just figuring out how to put the two sides of me together in your mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her cheek and ran the back of his hand gently along the length of her forearm. “I trust you, Marinette. I trust you with my identity. It helps that you’ve been one of my best friends for so long and now you’re… well, hopefully you’ll be my girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see her expression but she seemed to be emotional. “You don’t have to answer now, but it made me so happy today when you agreed to go out with me. We can just start there.” He kissed her shoulder and reached to take her hand. “I love… everything about you and I want to make this work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Marinette’s eyes were wide open. She stared at the wall next to her bed and listened intently to every word out Chat’s mouth. Wanting to respond, but completely unable to, she just squeezed his hand in return. Maybe she was in shock. Perhaps this was all a dream.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, since the cat’s out of the bag, I’d better detransform and let Plagg eat if I’m going to be here for a while anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She almost protested but somewhere in her head, she knew the damage had already been done and it wouldn’t matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Claws in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette watched as the bright green light lit up the walls in her dimly-lit room. She wondered idly if any neighbors had noticed a bright pink light coming from her room when she transformed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she listened to… Adrien… and Plagg’s banter for a moment and the latter flew off with his cheese, she felt the blond settle in against her once more. He sighed and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know until today, right? Because I’ve been trying so hard not to kiss you when I’ve been here as Chat Noir and I’m going to feel really stupid if I could have been kissing you all this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing she was out of time to stay silent, Marinette swallowed. “R-right. I didn’t… didn’t know until today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt like such an idiot. She had turned Chat down repeatedly so she could focus on Adrien, then as soon as he finally asks her out she can’t stop thinking about Chat? She hadn’t intended to kiss him… she </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t intended to go even further with him, but somewhere in the middle she had resolved to apologize to Adrien and tell him she couldn’t go on that date with him after all. She was ready to throw away a potential relationship with someone she’d been in love with for what felt like forever for her sweet Kitty and now… Now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you find out, anyway? Not that it matters, but I guess I’m just curious, much like any cat would be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flipped over, facing toward the boy who was literally everything she had ever wanted, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She knew it was silly, but despite the fact that he had all but flat out said ‘I am Adrien Agreste’, actually seeing him and confirming it for herself terrified her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt like she had been unfaithful to him. Both sides of him, she supposed. Unfaithful to Chat because she had agreed to date Adrien, and unfaithful to Adrien because she was ready to throw it all away when the temptation of a leather-clad catboy in her bed was too much to resist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could she simply let him believe she had only made the decision to kiss him after she had somehow realized he was Adrien? Would she ruin everything if she told him she betrayed him… for him? Why couldn’t she have just been more decisive? Why was she so fickle?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes slowly, taking in the outfit she’d seen him wearing earlier that same day. Her gaze meandered up at a snail’s pace, taking in every detail of his skin, his lips, his cheeks… until she came to his eyes. The same beautiful green eyes she had seen every single day since she received her miraculous. The eyes she had fallen for that day in the rain. The eyes she celebrated with each and every time she undid the damage of an akuma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt like such a fool for not seeing sooner that they were the same. As she gently caressed his cheek, she desperately hoped that he would forgive her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his, praying it wouldn’t turn out to be the last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien,” she breathed, “I have to tell you something.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay.... really really really am getting back to other projects now. 😅</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>